Тамамо-но-Маэ
Эта статья о 5 Тамамо-но-Маэ. Другие версии: 5 Тамамо но Маэ (Лансер), 4 Тамамо Кошка. }}, Mizukume |voicea = Сайто Тива |illus = Вада Арко |class = Caster |atk = 1,629/10,546 |hp = 2,091/14,259 |gatk = 11,544 |ghp = 15,621 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = QAAAB |mlevel = 90 |id = 62 |attribute = Небо |qhits = 3 |ahits = 5 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 4 |deathrate = 36% |starabsorption = 49 |stargeneration = 11% |npchargeatk = 0.32% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Линейная |traits = Божественность, Земли или Небо, Женщина, Гуманоид, Слуга, Уязвима к Энума Элиш |gender = f |alignment = Нейтральное・Злое }} Активные навыки Первый Навык= |-| Второй Навык= |-| Третий Навык= - Лисья Свадьба 'EX'= }} Пассивные навыки Благородный фантазм Ранг D-= |overchargeeffect = Заряжает шкалу NP всех членов группы. |leveleffect = HP + |l1 = 1000 HP |l2 = 1500 HP |l3 = 1750 HP |l4 = 1875 HP |l5 = 2000 HP |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 25% |c2 = 31.25% |c3 = 37.5% |c4 = 43.75% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Ранг D= |overchargeeffect = Заряжает шкалу NP всех членов группы. |leveleffect = HP + |l1 = 2000 HP |l2 = 2500 HP |l3 = 2750 HP |l4 = 2875 HP |l5 = 3000 HP |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 25% |c2 = 31.25% |c3 = 37.5% |c4 = 43.75% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Видео (Новый)= |-| Видео (Старый)= Вознесение |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |12}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Улучшение навыков |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |22}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Характеристики Уровень связи (Bond) Биография Факты *Tamamo no Mae was available for summoning temporarily during the Halloween 2015 Event. With the release of London, she was permanently added to the summoning pool. *She shares the exact ATK and HP values at both minimum and maximum with Merlin and Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II) and Leonardo Da Vinci. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Medea (Lily). *During her NP the music playing in the background is her theme from Fate/Extra, "Extra Life With Anyone She Wants". *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on 2018 New Year Campaign, 8 January 2018 Update. Изображения Saint Graphs= Tamamocaster.png|Стадия 1 Tamamocaster2.png|Стадия 2 Tamamocaster3.png|Стадия 3 Tamamocaster4.png|Стадия 4 TamamoCasterAF.png|День Дурака |-| Иконки= tamamocastericon.png|Стадия 1 TamamoStage2Icon.png|Стадия 2 TamamoStage3Icon.png|Стадия 3 TamamoFinalIcon.png|Стадия 4 |-| Спрайты= Tamamo1 new.png|Спрайт 1 (Новый) Tamamo2 new.png|Спрайт 2 (Новый) Tamamo3 new.png|Спрайт 3 (Новый) S062 card servant 1.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 1) S062 card servant 2.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 2) S062 card servant 3.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 3) tamamonomaesprite1.png|Спрайт 1 (Старый) tamamonomaesprite2.png|Спрайт 2 (Старый) tamamonomaesprite3.png|Спрайт 3 (Старый) Tamamo3_skill.png|Использование навыка (Стадия 3) Tamamo old mirror.png|Спрайт Зеркала (Старый) Tamamo new mirror.png|Спрайт Зеркала (Новый) |-| Эмоции= TamamonoMaeStage01Full.png|Оф. Рендер (Стадия 1) Tamamo 1.png|Стадия 1 Tamamo 2.png|Стадия 2 Tamamo 3.png|Стадия 3 |-| Эссенции= Mikotto.png|Mikotto! Bride Training 213.png|Fox's Night Dream 248.png|Tamamo's Fan Club 259.png|The Faithful Dog Who Waits FateEXTELLA.png|Fate/EXTELLA CE363.png|Spiritron Portrait 802.png|Fate/EXTELLA LINK CE845.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit |-| Другое= Caster_(Fate_Extra).png|Официальный Дизайн Fate/Extra от Вада Арко Casko_official.jpg|Стадия 3 Иллюстрация от Вада Арко Suiten.png|Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu